lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Redania
Overview Redania is a despotic monarchy that prizes itself for its peasantry and the wheat they produce. Redania is often self-reliant and has recently expanded southwards bordering Vailan. Redania is a name based off the Witcher universe, in which both Redania in LGSMC and the Witcher universe share many commonalities with medieval Poland (but aren't entirely based off it). In LGSMC, Redania is headed under Erjan101 as Duke of Zolotow and Baron of Zolotow. He was employed off as an Icedale token to Redania and is now temporarily serving the King of Redania. Language The Redanians speak Redainer. Essentially, it is English but with the ending "-er" added to every word. Words such as "I", "you", "be", or "week" are not written as "weeker" or "youer" due to conflicts with other words. Instead, they are written as "I'er" or "week'er". However, for most nouns, adjectives, and verbs a Redanian would pronounce or write sentences such as "How are you today" as "Hower areer you'er todayer." Other issues with the language are dealt with whatever the speaker deems best to use the "-er" ending in a logical fashion. Religion The Redanians worship the Northern Pantheon and the Eternal Fire. The Northern Pantheon consists of many ancient gods and deities such as Kreve, god of expansion, power, and energy. Redania also permits the practice of the Vailan's local religion, Oarfanism. The Eternal Fire on the other hand is a hip, new religion that prizes itself in the light and illuminating darkness. This often involves in a consolidated power base for human-only inhabitants and the Eternal Fire thus despises all non-humans. Facts * It was founded by Erjan101 on 21st November, 2019 * It is inspired by Redania from the Witcher Universe * Both Redania in LGSMC and Witcher take inspirations from medieval Poland * The Kingdom of Redania, as it is called, was actually started in the southern portion of the map, west across the sea from Schevakia. Eventually, the Kingdom of Redania migrated about 4000 blocks north. * Largest bread basket in the world * It has a 1:1 ratio of granary buildings to peasant homes * As of November 2019, Redania is a Northern Kingdom and is part of the Northern Alliance alongside nations such as Vailan, Skjolduvar, Nyania, and more Anthem Long is the way we have come Still, nothing changes under the sun The day we lay ahold The wind rocks the fields of gold Zero sum is the name of the game? Gain or lose My win Is your loss Have your cake and eat it too Long is the way we have come Still nothing changes under the sun Few have found the stone Searching for the fields of gold The finest of craftsmen forged For day and night Deep down Lost at sea Their great feat now lies Is a draw the only win? Would a tie double the loss? A fight For existence Life-death: 0-0 Long is the way we have come Still nothing changes under the sun Firmly we keep our course Fighting for fields of gold -Turisas